Yukimura Aine/Relationships
Family Yukimura Ryouta - Ryouta is Aine's older brother, heir to the Yukimura Hospital Incorporation and closest family member. He is currently studying abroad in America and began to lose contact with Aine since his departure. Eventually, Ryouta moves back to Hinanshokibo and enrols back into Hoshizora Academy. Aine respects and cares for Ryouta to a great extent, often being spoiled by him when they were children. She also found comfort in his presence whenever he visited the hospital. However, during the time her parents and brother fought, Ryouta spent less time with Aine as tensions grew and left for America suddenly under a mutual agreement. Aine still continues to admire Ryouta but missed him tremendously while he was away. Aine refers to him as her "nii-san." Parents Yukimura Akemi - Akemi is Aine's mother, co-owner and doctor of the Yukimura Hospital Incorporation. Aine briefly talks about her parents, saying that they were always preoccupied with their work to be able to stay by her side all the time. Her mother had a harsh way of speaking and was often misinterpreted as being cold. Furthermore, during the time her parents and brother fought, Akemi always came home late and continued to indulge herself in work. Throughout the series, Aine disdains from interacting with her, indicating a strained relationship, much like with her father. Despite being constantly alone without her parents and older brother, Aine tries to stay strong and let her parents continue with work. Yukimura Rei - Rei is Aine's father, co-owner and doctor of the Yukimura Hospital Incorporation. Aine briefly talks about her parents, saying that they were always preoccupied with their work to be able to stay by her side all the time. It was said that Aine had resembled her father's quietness and moral, which brought up her pride in being similar to him. However, during the time her parents and brother fought, Rei always came home late because he was angry at Ryouta's actions and continued to indulge himself in work. Her father's anger caused an even larger gap in her family, implying she has a strained relationship with him. Despite being constantly alone without her parents and older brother, Aiko tries to stay strong and let her parents continue with work. Friends Kurone Ichiro '- When Aine was walking to school one morning she witnesses Ichiro standing on top of a light post, and makes a remark about his red eyes, before he disappears. She encounters him again in Sakura Park as she is captivated by him and the fox cradled in his arms; he ends up saving her from a Kurayami, but ends up going unconscious after receiving a fatal blow, which triggers Aine's transformation. She then offers Ichiro a place to live while on earth and, despite learning about his past, Aine decides to trust him without any second thought. The two have become close friends since the first episode, as Aine seems to be more opening to him and the two are often seen together. Aine is very kind towards Ichiro despite his initially cold attitude and comes to understand the hardships he's been through: this is shown when Aine is able to sense and hear Ichiro, despite his shadow abilities that conceal himself from being visible. She also mentioned that she wishes he would smile more. Nevertheless she respects his abilities and values his friendship dearly. 'Mitsue Sayuri '- Sayuri has been Aine's childhood friend ever since the two can remember. Since their parents were friends and already lived close to each other, they immediately began to hand out. Sayuri's loyalties to Aine run deep as a result of her knowledge of Aine's physical state and family circumstance. Aino appreciates Sayuri's protectiveness and views her as a very important friend, one of the few people she hangs out with. Aine is also concerned with Sayuri's dislike of Ichiro. 'Frore '- Frore is Aine's partner as a Pretty Cure, and was the one who given her the Legendary Crystal. The two have a very close relationship, both showing great care and concern for each other. Aino is extremely kind and caring towards him and always watches out for his safety and tries to keep him unharmed. She tends to address him as "Ototo" which means "little brother" because she thinks of him as a little brother she never had. It is hinted that he may have a small crush on her 'Ninomiya Erina - Aine admires Erina and in return Erina is enamored of Aiko and thus they become quick friends. At first, Erina was persistent in recruiting Aine, and Ichiro as a bonus, to join the Astronomy Club or else it'll disband. Aine rejects the offer politely, but once Erina transforms and joins her as a Pretty Cure Aine decides to return the favour by joining, saying that she's always been interested in Astronomy. Erina seems to genuinely care for Aine's well-being and loves to dote on her. She enjoys teasing Aine about her relationship with Ichiro; which Aine is oblivious about and often questions her. Koshiki Miho - Aine first meets Mihowhen she sets up a fortune telling booth outside the classroom. She found Miho to be very intelligent and beautiful and wanted to get to know her better. The two enjoy each other's company and managed to become fast friends despite Miho being the total opposite of her. The two are positive influences on each other and Aine continues to inspire Miho with her innocence. She respects Miho and thinks of her as a big sister-like role model. She was thus extremely happy when Miho became a Pretty Cure. Koizumi Sora - Aine appears to be on good terms with Sora, respecting Sora for his serious attitude and very enthusiastic encouragement; Sora appears to also respect and treat Aine as his idol, being the president of her "secret" fan club as well as joining the Astronomy Club because of her recommendation. They are first seen interacting each other when Sora greets Aine after leading away a swarm of students. Koizumi Kokoro - Aine is considered to be Kokoro's rival, although this is ultimately one-sided. Kokoro is madly in love with Ichiro, therefore she is jealous of Aine whom appears to be the closest to him. However, Aiko is completely blind to this and like with everyone else treats Kokoro with kindness. They both seem to get along rather well, especially when they both agreed that love was important for what you want in life. Aine later finds out about Kokoro's feelings for Ichiro and says that she's surprisingly cute. References Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Relationships Page Category:User:CureInfinity1